Getting Noticed
by Lady R. Lotus
Summary: AU- Rosalie Hale, the girl of Edward's dreams. Edward Cullen was somewhat of nerd and thought he woudln't have a chance with his dream girl. Bella, his best friend, wants to help him out, no matter what it takes. On Temporary Hiatus, really sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is a new story I just thought up of while I was doing homework and I thought it sounded pretty good. I hope you all like the first chapter!**

**Please Review and tell me what you think so I can continue on with the story. (Although I'm sorry if my next update might be a while, I'll try to be quick as possible)**

**Summary: **Rosalie Hale was the girl of Edward's dreams. He was somewhat of a nerd, who wanted nothing more to spend his future with her, but she hardly ever noticed him. By her magnificent beauty, he is blind to the one beside him who thinks Edward is the man of her dreams, but would be willing to do whatever to help him to make him happy. (BxE)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

**

* * *

**

Getting Noticed

**Chapter One  
Meet Bella and Edward**

"Oh wow, Rosalie Hale! There she is Bella!" Edward whispered excitedly in my ear. I rolled my eyes at him playfully, but it stung at me slightly whenever he talked about her like this, "I have eyes Edward, I can see her,"

Then I punched him in the arm, "You're acting like one of those love-crazed puppies! Stop it, it's creeping me out!" I teased him playfully.

Edward growled at me, then turned his head back to watch Rosalie Hale eat lunch with her friends.

My name is Bella Swan; I am 17 years old and currently living in Forks, Washington with my parents, Renee and Charlie Swan. Mom was a librarian while Charlie was the chief of police here in Forks. I have mid-waist length, brown hair, brown eyes and extremely clumsy. My best friend is Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen was 18 years old, although he started school in the same year with me so he could be in my grade, with lots of bronze hair, usually slicked back, mesmerizing green eyes, although he wore glasses, and he was pretty smart and talented, and just a bit nerdy, mostly in his looks.

He also has a sister, Alice Cullen, 17 years old, with blue eyes and short black hair. Alice was very pretty and also very hyper. She absolutely loves to shop, loves fashion and has a very intuitive mind.

Edward lived in Forks with me all my life, we've known each other ever since we were born, my parents were great friends with his parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Carlisle was a doctor while Esme was a stay-at-home mom, but she was the best ever.

Me and Edward were always together, most of the time. We always ate lunch with each other, had almost every class together, used to bathe together (but that stopped when we turned 6), we know each other's secrets, but all in all, we were the best of friends. We did have other friends, like Alice and her boyfriend Jasper Whitlock, Angela Weber and her boyfriend Ben Chenney, Edward's Cousin Emmett Cullen, then some boys down in La Push.

Although we did have friends, well I wouldn't call them enemies, but we did have a lot of nuisances, such as Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley, the big gossipers and sluts of the school, Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley, the obnoxious, think-they-know-it-all, dumb jocks, and Eric Yorkie, this overly obsessed stalker who kept following me everywhere. Although thanks to Edward and Jasper, he finally stopped actually following me, but still tries to talk to me whenever he can, but Edward's usually always around.

Edward and I were currently eating lunch now, just me and him, everyone else was off somewhere doing something and right now, Edward was gushing over the girl of his dreams, Rosalie Hale.

Rosalie Hale was this gorgeous beauty at Forks High, practically every man's dream girl, and this category included Edward. Rosalie had a beautiful, model figure with wavy golden locks and beautiful blue eyes. I was a little envious of her beauty because it caught Edward's attention.

"She's so beautiful, and kind, and graceful, and wonderful, and oh so perfect," Edward gushed, his eyes completely focused on her. I gasped and began to shake Edward, "Oh no! We lost him, come back to us Edward, come back!" I yelled.

People were staring at me, but I laughed when I saw Edward's expression and everyone else just turned away.

Edward looked bewildered, then he blushed furiously when Rosalie also looked our way because of my outburst. I laughed so hard, I almost fell out of my sit and Edward just glared at me.

Then the bell rang. I jumped up and grabbed Edward's arm, "C'mon lover boy, we've got English next,"

Edward drank up the rest of his lemonade, threw it in the recycling bin, then stood up following me out of the cafeteria doors.

We got to English early and I wanted to ask Edward something, "You know Edward, if you really like her so much, why don't you just ask her out?"

Edward stared at me like I was crazy, "Are you nuts? I can't ask her out, I'm a total dork; there would be no way in hell that she would say yes!"

I rolled my eyes, "You are perfectly fine Edward, sure you're a nerd,"

"HEY!" he shouted, and I giggled, "I'm just kidding.

"You just need a confidence booster Edward. I mean I've known you all my life, you're kind, funny, smart, _she'd_ be the crazy one not to like you back," I explained to him.

"But that's the thing Bella! You've known me all your life, meaning that you've always known what I'm like, who I really am," he retorted. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"That's exactly what I just said, so how is that a bad thing?"

He sighed exasperatedly, "One glance at me and she'll say no faster than…well I don't have anything to compare it to, but she'll still say no! She hasn't known me her whole life so she cares about how I look!"

"How do you know she only cares about looks? She might like you,"

But before Edward could argue back, the teacher walked in and class started.

The rest of school passed horribly boring. English was boring, Functions was boring, but now it was all over and I was happy.

Alice, Edward and I were now heading to the parking lot.

"Are you coming over tonight Bella?" Alice asked as we got into Edward's Volvo. I was in the back with Alice and Edward in the front.

"Yeah, mom and dad aren't home and I forgot my keys on my desk," Edward chuckled when I said this, "Shut up Edward," I said, giving him a playful slap, "And also I need some help with tonight's math homework. I hate algebra!"

Alice laughed, "Silly Bella,"

"It's alright, I'll help you out Bella," Edward said, smiling at me. which I gratefully returned.

"Thank you so much Edward, you just saved my life. I am forever in your debt!" I said, going starry eyed and wrapping my arms around my neck.

Edward chuckled and smirked his usual crooked smile, "I'll take note on that," he said.

We reached a red traffic light, and stopped. Just a couple of seconds later, a red BMW pulled up beside us, the music blaring loudly.

We turned our heads to see the one and only Rosalie Hale, bobbing her head along with the music.

Alice opened the window to shout out, "HEY ROSIE!"

Rosalie looked over at us surprisingly. When she noticed it was Alice who shouted that greeting, she smiled and waved. Then the light turned green and she zoomed off. Our car however, was still in the same spot.

I poked Edward in the back of the head, "Green usually means go Edward,"

Edward jumped out of his trance and quickly hit the gas pedal.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Jeez Edward, just ask her out already,"

Edward glowered over at her, "I can't!" he stated firmly.

I sighed, this conversation happened often, "Edward stop telling yourself you're too ugly for her to care because you aren't!"

Edward didn't' say anything, he just kept his hard stare directed out the window.

Than an idea struck me, I didn't like it very much, but Edward will. "Alright Edward, if this makes you happy, how about me and Alice give you a makeover?"

Alice looked at me skeptically, she knew my secret but I just nodded and she squealed loudly. "YES EDWARD! LET'S DO THAT! PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE?" she begged.

Edward was quiet for a moment, his expression unreadable.

The Volvo pulled up into his driveway. Edward lived in a beautiful Victorian mansion, a house I never get sick of visiting and admiring its beauty.

Then Edward smiled, "Yeah, let's go for it!"

Alice squealed again and I smiled.

We got out of the car and headed into their home. "Mom?" Edward called out but no one replied.

He shrugged, "Probably out grocery shopping," and I nodded.

I was about to follow him up to his room when Alice called for me, "Wait Bella, I need your opinion about something!" she said, motioning at me to follow her.

I looked over at Edward and smiled, "I'll be right back," and he nodded and went up to his room.

"What is it Alice?" I asked impatiently, closing the door of her room.

Alice was walked over to her bed, sitting comfortably in the middle and motioned for me to come and sit down beside her.

When I was seated opposite from her, she looked at me worriedly, "Are you sure you want to go through with this makeover Bella?"

I sighed; I knew what she was talking about. She was worried for me that Rosalie might like the new Edward and they would start dating. I don't know how long, but for a while, I had these deep feeling for Edward. I never told him because I was afraid to ruin the friendship if he didn't return the feelings, and I was almost heartbroken when I found about his feelings for Rosalie.

Alice found out a couple of years ago, thanks to her strong intuition, but she was a great friend, right after Edward, and kept the secret quiet, not telling a soul.

I stared up determinedly at Alice, "Yes Alice! Edward's my best friend and I want him to be happy, even if it is with someone else,"

Alice smiled sadly back at me, "Alright Bella, if that's what you want," and I nodded.

She gave me a comforting hug, "Don't worry, we'll find someone for you," she reassured at me and I smiled, "thanks Alice,"

Then a knock was heard on the door, "Alice? Are you there?" it was Esme.

"Looks like mom's home!" she stated.

We got off the bed and Alice wrapped her arm around my shoulder, "Let's go Bella! We got a makeover to plan!"

* * *

**So what did you think? Was it good? If so please review and let me know so I can continue on with more chapters. And I apologize for any grammar errors and misconceptions.**

**Thanks for Reading!  
Sincerely, SapphireTwilightSky**


	2. Hiatus Note

Hey everyone, for what I'm about to explain, I'm extremely sorry for it

**Hey everyone, for what I'm about to explain, I'm extremely sorry for it.**

**With my story "Getting Noticed," I've been having a terrible writer's block so as of now; it shall be on temporary hiatus. TEMPORARY!**

**I'm really sorry about this, but I will update as soon as I get over it, and hopefully when school is over and I have less to worry about.**

**I probably will update once more in the summer, so I'm sorry. If you cant wait for two more months, that'll be great!**

**Once again, I'm really, really sorry about this, but feel free to check out my other stories. I know that I have other stories working, but I have inspiration for those ones. I will try to update as soon as possible, and I'm really sorry once again**

**Sincerely, SapphireTwilightSky**


End file.
